


Changing the world for you

by PhantomKeith



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Control Over Reality, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: The day had arrived. Finally, Shuichi was going to Saichu College. Little did he know how things will turn out for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting to read this story please take in consideration that everything in this story is to be seen from Shuichi's POV.

With the sound of the birds chirping and the sound of the rustling leaves with the wind was how Shuichi Saihara had woken up that day. He was so excited for today was his first day on college.

He and his best friend Kaede Akamatsu were going to the same college as freshman, they had finished their studies with perfect scores … well Shuichi did, Kaede fell a little behind but still had great scores to pass, and the two were so excited for being on the same college, Saishu College for Gifted Juveniles.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got up, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done he put on his clothes and went downstairs to eat toast with a cup of coffee. Shuichi was a simple eighteen year old man with simple needs, he didn’t need a fancy breakfast yet he wouldn’t deny one.

It was on mornings like these that he missed his uncle the most. He had to leave on June to England to help on a horrific murder case. The murderer was believed to have escaped from Japan and was now causing issues on that other country. Ken Saihara being one of the best detectives and a person who already had knowledge on how to speak the language of the country was asked to go there to solve the case and he didn’t deny it.

The toast was slowly becoming shorter and shorter as he kept eating it.

Shuichi wished to be somewhat like his uncle. He wished to help fight crimes but he also wished to do some things slightly different from the way his uncle did, for example he wanted to find his own way to investigate, go through the information and for it to be in an effective way. For Shuichi that was essential, he wanted his own style, a style that could scream ‘I am here’ ‘This is how I do things’ ‘This was thanks to Shuichi’

As he finished his toast so did his thoughts as he had no time to waste. He returned to the bathroom, washed his teeth and finished getting ready to leave the house.

He checked the windows and the doors to the exterior twice and after being sure that the one door that was unlocked was the front one he grabbed his backpack, left the house and locked the door.

Once reaching the street he waited for the exact amount of 4 minutes and he could already see Kaede Akamatsu approaching his house. Her bright smile and personality.

“Ah, Shuichi!” she ran towards him and hugged him. A common hello that the two shared. To others it would seem like they were dating and … past Shuichi would have loved that. Yup, Shuichi had had a crush …?? He wasn’t even sure if it could be called a crush on her but it felt something like that, but that crush stopped when she denied his feeling before he could even confess, it had been the best thing to do than to give Shuichi false hope.

In a way, he had hoped for her to be a little more merciful but no she just laid it all out for him ‘Hey Shuichi I think you have feelings for me but … I like girls, sorry’ … for past Shuichi that had been a kick in the balls but for present Shuichi was more like relief.

With this outcome he wouldn’t be chasing someone he wasn’t sure he loved and he also found out that he didn’t really like girls romantically. That was why the two could share something that for bystanders would look intimate, but for them it was just a hug between old friends.

As they made their way to Saishu Kaede began talking to Shuichi about a girl that she had seen going to that college the previous year, a girl that she fell in love with and was determined to stand out and try to win her heart.

“Ah that reminds me” Shuichi didn’t like that tone of voice “You also have to get a boyfriend don’t you Shuichi?”

His cheeks answered for him “K-Kaede! I-Its … isn’t it too soon?”

“You really need to work on your shyness, like, you’re eighteen like me Shuichi and you still haven’t had any romantic interactions … this year we’ll change that!” she said with a fire on her eyes that told Shuichi that she was determined.

Saishu was really as how it was presented. A big preparatory school for the great university of the country, Hopes Peak. If Shuichi managed to get good grades in Saishu it was almost guaranteed for him to be accepted on Hopes Peak, he was going to give his best.

Once the two got their schedules they were saddened to see that they were on different Classes. Shuichi was on class 1-A, the class that held students with prestigious grades, and the fact he made it to 1-A told a lot about him. Shuichi himself didn’t know how much praise he received for getting into that class until he heard from the other students.

Apparently the students saw Shuichi as a super genius. His grades from his previous school already gave him the first spot on the class hierarchy and he had never felt prouder.

Same couldn’t be said for Kaede as she was enlisted on class 1-C. It wasn’t really bad, but it didn’t scream greatness. Only classes 1-A and 1-B held the high graders, sometimes class 1-C did too for lack of spots on those other classes but it was something really rare.

Shuichi, however, wasn’t getting depressed for not being on the same class as Kaede. She was stopping Shuichi from feeling sad or any feeling that would get him to feel depressed.

Eventually they parted ways, not realizing that they went a floor higher then supposed.

Looking at the people that were talking and heading down the hall, Shuichi couldn’t help but to feel nervous and intimidated.

 

_For new students they sure look like they know each other … in a way it’s scary not knowing anyone_

 

That thought was thrown off the window the moment Shuichi reached class A … class 2-A.

He felt so embarrassed and stupid for having gone a floor higher. How could he have been so careless, he was but a Kohai that was walking down a hall filled with Senpais … yup, he had goofed up and it would be best if he went down a floor before someone noticed him and he got to embarrass himself to the older classes.

With stiff body he did a one eighty degree turn just to hit someone smaller than him.

Yup … he fucked up already.

“Ah, I-I’m so s-sorry, are you okay” damn stutter.

The person underneath him, however, made Shuichi feel … not so intimidated.

A young plum haired boy had fallen to the floor on his ass. He was so short and tiny and … childlike … there was no way he was a year above Shuichi, he must have been one of those prodigy kids that had managed to get into class 1-A … probably a mischievous kind of person for coming up to the floor of the second years … wait … Shuichi was being hypocrite as he had done the same thing, just not on purpose but still he couldn’t.

The plum haired male lifted his head and amethyst eyes were locked with gold.

Shuichi gulped. He knew for a fact that this person was childlike but for him to be in this college then he must be of age. He looked … stunning to say the least, each aspect of him was perfect … wait it bad for Shuichi to think that of someone who looked that childlike.

“The fuck are you doing” a voice from a new person came from behind Shuichi.

He turned around to meet a tall and buff guy with a pink-ish jacket and a weird hair style. His glare was intimidating and got Shuichi on edge.

“I-I … I bumped into him b-by accident … I-I’m sorry” he tried his best not to show fear in front of that guy, if he did it would be like his previous school where he was everyone’s punching bag … Shuichi would rather avoid that in this school.

That didn’t seem to be the case as the taller guy grabbed him by his collar on his blazer “Get the fuck out of here” he warned him.

Shuichi didn’t have to be told twice. Once he was release he turned around and made his way to the stairs. Before reaching them, he and the smaller boy shared a look that made Shuichi blush. He blinked to Shuichi and that forced him to double his pace and go down the stairs and into his class before he was late.

 

* * *

 

 

Introductions were as expected. Everyone said their name, age, previous school, Talent, what they wished to follow … the basic stuff that was normally said on the first day of class with said class being formed of new students.

Class 1-A had all seats filled … sadly, none of those seats was housing a person that Shuichi knew, and he knew for a fact that he was the number one student on class hierarchy he already didn’t want to speak to them. Shuichi got nervous with new people and he didn’t really want to be that praised for his own hard work. Some praise is good but too much would make him feel bad, it’s not like he’s the only student that is taking good grades to be praised, as long as he knows everyone is.

The teacher was surprisingly kind as she didn’t gave a lesson that day and allowed everyone to have free time while in the class until break.

Some students were on their phones. Others were on groups, either making new friends or on groups that knew it each other. Now a small number of girls had surrounded Shuichi and they were talking about how great he was for all his scores, some of them even saying how cute he looked.

Of all things they had to try and flirt with a guy that had already found out he was gay … oh the irony.

Once class finished they bowed to their teacher and left to eat something before their next class. Shuichi’s fellow classmates didn’t seem that bad and were being really friendly towards him, it even seemed as if some noticed how hard it was for Shuichi to be himself around new people and weren’t forcing him or anything.

What great people … no sarcasm intended.

During his break time he went to find Kaede and the two talked with each other about their classes and how things were going. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched by two gazes, a soft one and a very angry one … probably his mind.

… Yeah, probably his mind, he hadn’t angered anyone today, and he planned on not angering anyone on the future.

 

* * *

 

 

Class 1-A had two more classes, then a prolonged lunch and finally they finished with Physical Education, the one class that Shuichi fell from his number one class throne. On all subjects Shuichi exceeded his classmates, except on this one. If he had a better physical build then he could be called the best student that had ever been to Saishu but he didn’t want that title, and besides, just because he wasn’t great at this subject it didn’t meant he would try hard to get a decent score.

When the class was over the sky was painted in orange. Yup, sunset. Shuichi was so tired that he felt that the moment he would arrive to his home his legs would turn into jelly and he would fall on his bed, sweaty and dirty … no, he had to get an effort to at least get clean.

Being the kind student he was, he offered himself to help put things back in the storage room. The teacher thanked him and helped him doing so as the others left the school before him.

 

_Oh shit_

 

He forgot that he and Kaede combined on going together home. As a policy from the teacher, phones were on of the forbidden items to have during Physical Education and Shuichi was always a guy that follows the rules. By now Kaede must have already gone home by herself.

“Pfew, Thanks Saihara, you’re a great kid offering to help me do this, but don’t expect extra credit for this” he never expected extra credit but it would be nice to have some.

As he grabbed his bag he noticed a mop of purple looking at him from the corner of one of the school buildings. It was that beautiful guy he had bumped earlier in the day.

Shuichi waved at him and saw him blush and run away. What a cute reactions.

“Hey” he heard that familiar voice.

He turned around to meet the owner of said voice and received a punch in the jaw so strong that caused him to fall to the floor.

His scream of pain silenced by a hand of one of the two guys Shuichi didn’t know that followed the buffed purple haired guy.

The second guy helped the first one by restraining Shuichi.

“A kohai … a fucking kohai dares going to the second year’s floor … and you even think of looking at that trash” he was kicked on the ribs and once again, scream muffled.

The taller guy smirked, probably noticing Shuichi’s fearful expression “This’ll be fun” Shuichi’s eyes grew wide. Those words so familiar, the words of a bully, the words of someone that was about to-

 

Punch. Punch. Punch.

 

The guy kept attacking Shuichi, hitting his chest, his arms, his legs, his face and even his feet. At each impact Shuichi’s screams turned louder and stronger yet all restrained by the hand of that stranger.

The orange light started to fade away as a darker one took place, night was starting to come, yet the bully had not stopped.

Tears had been running down Shuichi’s face but that didn’t seem to cause the bully to stop. He kept going and hurting more of Shuichi’s body. The visible skin of Shuichi was turning purple after all that beating.

 

…

 

Silence.

 

No pain, no nothing.

 

He opened his eyes to see the other above him smirking. Once the fear had settled back on Shuichi laughter came from the three. He was released and left on the floor filled with blood and tears.

The trio left, proud with their new punching bag … this year … sadly, was another year where Shuichi would suffer.

A hand rested on his face. Fearing that the bullies had returned he shut his eyes and went into the fetal position.

The hand was soft and cold as it caressed his cheek. An eye was allowed to open. With a swollen eye, only the blurry figure of someone was viewed.

“I’m so sorry for that asshole did to you” a soft voice told him “I know this sounds bad but don’t move I’ll go get something to clean your wounds” that soft hand left his cheek. The sound of footsteps getting further and further away echoed on his ears until the sound vanished.

With the remaining strength he had he got back on his feet and made his way to the school gate. Shuichi was already branded as a bullied kid, he didn’t want anyone to see how he was and neither did he wish for pity, he simply wanted to return to his home and cry himself to sleep.

Walking was hard. That guy had twisted one of Shuichi’s ankles, and the constant pain coming from his legs and chest didn’t help a bit.

The sound of a notification came from his phone.

After removing it from his backpack he saw about twenty-one missed messages from Kaede, four missed calls and … he just received another message.

 

 **MelodicaPianist:** Shuichi please text me back, you’re worrying me.

 

He ignored her last message, fully knowing it would be displayed as ‘Read’ on Line. Normally he’d love to speak with her but right now Shuichi didn’t want her to see the mess the he was. He didn’t want his best friend to see how weak he was, not able to defend himself …

He reached his house, opened the door and didn’t bother on locking the door.

As he made his way to his bedroom his bag got discarded midway. After reaching his room he didn’t remove his clothes or take a bath. He dropped on his bed, dirtying the covers with dirt, blood and sweat.

Shuichi hugged his pillow to his face and finally the tears ran down his face once again. He was thankful that the pillow was muffling his screams and sobs. Damn, tomorrow he would have such a mess of a bed.

The thought went ignored as the aching pain on his body acted as a constant reminder to Shuichi, a reminder telling him that he belonged to those bullies and that he would suffer again.

After an hour Shuichi cried himself to sleep, the aching pain finally decreasing just a bit to the point he could finally fall asleep.

 

. . .

 

_“This won’t do … this won’t do one bit”_

 

There was a voice in his dream.

_“Those bastards … I won’t allow this to be like this, I won’t my beloved, I’ve waited so long to meet the one who makes my heart beat faster”_

 

Shuichi looked around the emptiness of his dream.

 

_“Ah … don’t bother my beloved … you won’t remember a thing … promise, Nishishi”_

Then, it happened.

In his dream … Shuichi lost consciousness and was eaten alive by the darkness that grew stronger and stronger.

 

* * *

 

. . .

 

[WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO **MAIN CONTROL**?]

\--> [YES]  [NO]

 

. . .

 

> **NEW ATTEMPT**  
>  **LOAD SAVE**  
>  **\-- > WORLD FILES**

 

[ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO ACCESS THE **FILES**?]

\--> [YES]  [NO]

. . .

. . .

. . .

[ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE FILE ShuichiKaedeFirstMeeting.data?]

\--> [YES]  [NO]

 

[BY DOING SO EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE AND THE STORY WILL BE FORCED TO ADAPT]

[IS THAT OK WITH YOU?]

\--> [YES]  [NO]

 

. . .

[FILE SUCCESSFULLY DELETED]

 

[WOULD YOU LIKE TO DELETE Shuichi.chr OR Kaede.chr FOR OPTIMIZATION?]

[YES]  --> [NO]

 

. . .

> **NEW ATTEMPT**  
>  **\-- > LOAD SAVE**  
>  **WORLD FILES**

 

[IT SEEMS YOUR **SAVES** DO NOT EXIST OR ARE CORRUPTED]

 

> **\-- > NEW ATTEMPT**  
>  **LOAD SAVE**  
>  **WORLD FILES**

 

[BY SELECTING **NEW ATTEMPT** ALL PROGRESS SO FAR WILL BE LOST]

[A FILE SEEMS TO BE MISSING, BY SELECTING **NEW ATTEMPT** THE STORY WILL ADAPT TO THIS CHANGE]

[ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?]

[YES]  [NO]

 

“Nishishi … let’s make you happy now”

His hand hovered above the [YES] option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that this fic won't be updated as frequently as Darkness Within or A Loving Dragon Heart, but I will try to not leave much space between chapters.  
> I will love to hear everyone's opinion through the comments and I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter :D
> 
> PS: Darkness Within will be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter, I had some trouble with it for a bit but I finally thought of it as "Okay-to-post"

With the sound of the birds chirping and the sound of the rustling leaves with the wind was how Shuichi Saihara had woken up that day. He was kinda excited for today was his first day on college.

Shuichi had finished his studies with okay scores, he didn’t really have that much of motivation to actually try and get high scores, he already had a job assured thanks to his uncle and he had said to Shuichi that he was amazed with his skill on the field.

Even knowing that Shuichi was … rather depressed. Since pre-school he has a problem at being himself and speak freely to other people. Shuichi didn’t have friends because of that. He was branded as the loner emo guy that sound a lot like a girl so people tend to stay away from him or bully him.

The only person that has ever been close enough to try and talk to him was Kaede Akamatsu and … and he can’t really recall what happened, he knew something happened that prevented her from talking to him.

It was for the best. Shuichi feared that if she had got close to him he might’ve get the wrong impression, maybe he would fall for her back then. Thank god he didn’t, how awkward must it be to say “Hey, we’ve been friends for a while and we’ve been dating but … I think I like dudes” … yup, it had been for the best.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got up, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done he put on his clothes and went downstairs to eat toast with a cup of coffee. Shuichi was a simple eighteen year old man with simple needs, he didn’t need a fancy breakfast yet he wouldn’t deny one.

It was on mornings like these that he missed his uncle the most. He had to leave on June to England to help on a horrific murder case. The murderer was believed to have escaped from Japan and was now causing issues on that other country. Ken Saihara being one of the best detectives and a person who already had knowledge on how to speak the language of the country was asked to go there to solve the case and he didn’t deny it.

The toast was slowly becoming shorter and shorter as he kept eating it.

Shuichi wished to be somewhat like his uncle. He wished to help fight crimes but he also wished to do some things slightly different from the way his uncle did, for example he wanted to find his own way to investigate, go through the information and for it to be in an effective way. For Shuichi that was essential, he wanted his own style, a style that could scream ‘I am here’ ‘This is how I do things’ ‘This was thanks to Shuichi’

As he finished his toast so did his thoughts as he had no time to waste. He returned to the bathroom, washed his teeth and finished getting ready to leave the house.

He checked the windows and the doors to the exterior twice and after being sure that the one door that was unlocked was the front one he grabbed his backpack, left the house and locked the door.

Reaching the street he wondered how it must feel like, meeting up with a friend, discussing the morning they had so far, walking to school together, eat together, laugh, go to arcades, the normal stuff that friends do.

For some reason there was a part of him that wanted to wait there for one person in specific, Kaede Akamatsu, and befriend her. How stupid, someone that barely has any interactions with others wanted to befriend someone out of a petty wish for friendship.

Shuichi knew he was deluding himself but he did it for another reason, he knew Kaede didn’t have time for new friend, especially not one like Shuichi. Kaede was currently on a romantic relationship with this … foul and loud mouthed blonde girl. Who knew that said girl was quite smart, she - or so Shuichi had heard - had been helping Kaede study and when she did her grades started shooting up.

With a small, almost inaudible sigh, Shuichi finally started walking down the street towards his new School, Saishu College a preparatory school for the prestigious university of the country, and probably the best one of the world, Hopes Peak.

Shuichi already knew the way there so he didn’t bother paying attention to the street but rather his own thoughts.

How would his class be like.

Would they be loud or silent?

Would they be the funny kind of people or the serious kind, or maybe a mix of both?

Friendship … would he succeed in making it?

Bullies … most certainly he had to keep a somewhat good reputation so that they wouldn’t attack him.

But most importantly … love. Shuichi knew it was quite common for people to get a crush for someone during school and … maybe, just maybe, it was Shuichi’s time to find that person.

Shuichi knew that the odds of finding his partner for the rest of his life in school were rather low so he wasn’t getting high hopes … oh who was he kidding, he was madly hoping to find that one person, that one person that gets his heart beating faster, that one person that no matter what will love him and he’ll love them back.

No … he had to stop, if he had high hopes and this didn’t happen then he would be crushed. And that’s what he did, he expected to find just a college crush, the kind of love that only exists while he’s on college and then dies out … now that he thought about it, it was rather sad for the other party, what if they truly loved Shuichi and he just ended up shoving a knife in their heart … metaphorically.

Feelings were weird and hard to understand.

If he didn’t have them … if he didn’t have them then he would truly be sad. An emotionless human machine that cares for no one and only cares on getting his goal done no matter the consequences for others.

Shuichi wasn’t like that, he wasn’t a cold person like that and he would never let himself become that … but now thinking about it, that was probably what his classmates must thought of him, or something similar. He was always alone, didn’t talk to many people, used to stay most of the time at the library ...  Shuichi knew his previous classmates thought of him as weird for doing so but is it really a big deal to just eat alone and spend his time reading, if it was then fuck it, he was weird for doing so.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone bumped into him sending Shuichi and said individual to the floor. Shuichi didn’t have a particular bad fall but the fact that this person fell right on him was … leaving him very nervous, Shuichi didn’t have much physical contact with other people.

“U-U-Um … a-are you … okay?” and there they went … his chances for at least a somewhat decent first presentation had flew away and left him on a deserted island with no way to escape.

The person that was still on top of him finally got to his feet and Shuichi felt … something at his heart.

“Ouchie, that hurt my nose” the small plum haired individual said as he rubbed his nose “Y-You …” were those tears?? “YOU MEANIE!! WHAAA, YOU HURT ME!!” … now he had done it.

Because of his carelessness he had just hurt someone “Ah, I’m s-sorry please d-“

“Nishishi, it’s a lie!”

 _…_ _what_

“H-Huh?”

“I was just lying, I didn’t got hurt at all, Nishishi, your face is priceless” … so … this person was the pranking kind of person?

His mind went blank when he gave Shuichi a smile. It was so perfect so stunning … Shuichi had expected to have a crush, Shuichi had expected for it not to be a big deal, Shuichi expected no to meet the one … he was wrong on all three.

Just that smile had been enough to melt his heart … this school year was either going to be very good or very bad …

“Heeeeeyyyy” a hand was being waved in front of his eyes “Anybody home?”

“Oh, um … sorry”

“Nishishi, no need to apologize, this stuff happens, here” the boy held out his hand and Shuichi gladly took it.

After being brought back to his feet the boy did his weird but surprisingly cute laugh “I’m Ouma, Kokichi Ouma, the Super High School Level Supreme Leader!” he bowed. Shuichi assumed that for him to be a SHSL then he must have been accepted into Saishu and … probably making his way to Hopes Peak to become a full-fledged Ultimate “And you are …”

“Ah, right, sorry, I’m Shuichi Saihara, the Super High School Level Detective” something must have stabbed Shuichi’s heart when he saw those purple amethysts light up with stars.

“Wooooow, a detective! I always wanted to meet one, especially one good looking”

“Ah, thanks … wait what did you just say?” Shuichi knew his cheeks were flaring up.

“Uh? I don’t know what you mean, Nishishi” Shuichi hadn’t been too long with Ouma but he could already tell he liked lies far more than the truth and that didn’t really bother Shuichi … that much that is.

“I can see from your uniform that you’re also a student from Saishu, and taking the fact I’ve never seen you there before you must be a first year right Saihara-chan?” oh god, why did he have to call him like that, Shuichi’s mind is not on a perfect condition to take him seriously right now.

“U-Um that’s right Ouma-kun … Um … wait, you aren’t a first year?”

They were now walking down towards their college “Nope” he said popping the p “I’m a second year of class 2-A and that’s not a lie my beloved” Shuichi gave out a small squeak at being called his beloved “Aww, Saihara-chan, you are so adorable” as if things couldn’t get any worse, Ouma was hugging Shuichi’s left arm as they walked … yeah … Shuichi wasn’t going to make it out alive of this day.

Once the two arrived at Saishu they went to go check what class Shuichi was in. He was on Class 1-A and with the grades of each student he was the second best, the best one being … Kaede Akamatsu … he was on the same class as her, maybe he could finally try and befriend her … no that’s stupid.

“Okay, class 1-A is this way, let’s go Saihara-chan” he was pulled by Kokichi who had yet to let go of his hand, but Shuichi didn’t want to let go.

The two went to the first floor and then once they were in front of Class 1-A Shuichi knew they had to go their own ways. It’s sad, the one person that came crashing into his life - quite literally - was the one closest to a friend, actually more! Was this what they called of love at first sight? Probably, but Shuichi didn’t want him to go away.

“Okay Saihara-chan, I got to go now …” oh no, did he notice the look on Shuichi’s face? Just in case he did, Shuichi smiled, it was a fake smile but he was already used to giving people a fake smile when he didn’t want them to worry about him “… Hey I’ve got a great idea Saihara-chan, meet me in the back of the school so that we can have lunch together, kay?”

He didn’t need to think twice “S-Sure Ouma-kun” with that the smaller one left waving his hand at Shuichi, he waved back and couldn’t help the silly smile that forced its way on his face.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the classroom he noticed that there weren’t many people there, only five excluding him. Four of those five people he didn’t know but the fifth person he knew, it was Kaede Akamatsu and as expected of her she was already talking with the ones in class and befriending them.

He made sure to sit away from them, right on the end of the room. He didn’t want them to think like he was trying to hear on their conversation and if they were to talk bad about him he’d rather not hear it.

Soon more students filled the classroom, Shuichi knew none of them.

Eventually, the teacher arrived and with her arrival everyone got up, bowed and greeted her. With her order everyone sat down.

All the seats in the class had someone in them. He had heard right before school started that the students were placed in classes according their grades, the highest ones in A, the second highest in B and so on. That could only mean that he was with the brightest first years of the school.

Surprisingly, the teacher didn’t ask much of them, just for everyone to get up and say their name, age, previous school, Talent, and more of the sort.

For some reason their teacher also informed them that there wouldn’t be a second class as the teacher for that one was absent.

Once each student had introduced themselves the teacher didn’t give a class and allowed everyone to have free time seeing that this was the first day.

Looking around he could see students on their seats, a low number reading a book, a big number on their phones playing some games, and finally, the social butterflies of the class had surrounded Kaede. Shuichi could hear the praise they were giving her for how smart she was and amazing for getting such high grades.

Now that kinda annoyed Shuichi, they forget that the class held many people that also had amazing scores and he is not talking about himself. It’s also terrible when someone praises someone far too much, Shuichi hated that, on others and himself, why did everyone just moves to that one student that had the highest scores?

“Ah you guys are sweet but it wasn’t all me, if my friends hadn’t helped me study I would have failed” He heard Kaede say “Also … I don’t want this to come out rude but, there are many other people that also had amazing scores, why are you guys only talking about me?” wow, he and Kaede agreed on something … that wasn’t weird, he knew she was a good person.

Each student started saying that there was no point in doing that because they wanted to hear from Kaede how hard it was to get those grades and stuff.

Things were starting to get annoying for Shuichi. He reached for his bag and pulled out a book, a novel about detectives, he absolutely loved them.

After a while, class was almost done.

“Hey, what about that Saihara guy, isn’t he weird sitting over there and not talking to anyone” a whisper … but one that Shuichi heard. It stung to hear that. Just how was he supposed to participate, he didn’t know them, no one directed the word to him, and no one was even coming near him.

“Have you heard that he is the second best student of our class, that must be a joke, right?” his hands began to tremble, he didn’t want to be there. He looked at the clock, just one minute to leave.

“Yeah, probably a joke, he doesn’t look smart at all, he probably cheated his te-“

“That’s enough you all!” Kaede stopped them “Why are you all acting this way to Saihara-kun, what did he do to you for you all to be bad mouthing him” their faces were now with a frown.

Shuichi heard something about, apologizing to him but the moment the bell rang he grabbed his bag and left the room quickly, ignoring the sound of Kaede’s voice attempting to call him.

Shuichi wanted to go somewhere quiet, he wanted to find somewhere peaceful … why couldn’t things go well for him, he had done nothing in class and he was already being bad mouthed.

_Ouma-kun_

He recalled that he had agreed with the plum haired male to meet him during lunch time and so he did.

After exiting the building he went around said building and right there on the back of the school was a very natural set. Shuichi recalled why Saishu was the preparatory school for Hopes Peak. Not only had each teacher been specially picked for their skill as the environment was appropriate both on the inside and the outside.

He waited a bit as he read his novel to help pass time, Shuichi would get so into his novels that he didn’t realize how much time it passed, when he did notice, he got up and searched for Ouma.

It didn’t prove to be too difficult to spot Ouma.

His hair color plus his hair style were quite unique and very fitting to him.

“H-Hi Ouma-kun” it felt weird meeting up with someone and being the one to initiate a conversation … maybe, this weird wasn’t weird as in this is truly weird but weird as in being something new he was experiencing.

“Ah my beloved Saihara-chan, I was wondering if you were going to show up, you were late 43 seconds and I thought … I t-thought you left me” tears made their way to Ouma’s eyes.

“N-No I wouldn’t ever do that I promised didn’t I, please don’t cry I hate seeing you cry …” that last part came out very weird, and not the weird as in trying out something new.

The tears vanished faster than when they showed up, Ouma’s expression an unreadable one, then very quickly stars filled his eyes and he smiled “Wow, I didn’t know that my beloved loved me, aren’t I lucky, Nishishi!”

Shuichi’s face immediately reacted to that, turning beat red in a second “W-W-Wait I d-didn’t s-say t-t-that” he actually did say that and meant every word but he and Ouma had just met and Shuichi didn’t know if Ouma believed in love at first sight, he would probably try to put space between them if he knew that Shuichi liked him romantically.

“S-So” there were those tears “You don’t like me?”

Shuichi was very much between the sword and the wall, he’d either be honest and risk humiliation or lie and deny his much obvious feelings for the boy.

“N-No, it’s not that at all …” he looked to the side, cheeks furious red “O-Of course I like you”

Once again the tears were gone “Yay, my beloved likes me, now all I have to do is steal your heart and you’ll be mine” was … was he flirting?? “Nishishi, just kidding”

The two took out their lunches and begun eating. As they ate they made small talk and Shuichi was impressed at how easy it was to talk to Ouma, for some reason it was easy to talk with him whenever he wasn’t embarrassing Shuichi.

Shuichi also noticed something … rather unhealthy. While Shuichi brought a lunch with a meal that was decent enough to get him through the day, Ouma had just brought sweets … an exaggerated amount of sweets. Just how much into sweets was he?

His gaze was locked on Kokichi’s face, seeing as he consumed bit by bit each sweet or how he would lick his lips to capture that remaining sweetness … okay, better to stop there before any embarrassing thoughts come to mind.

He finished his food and so did Ouma.

“So, Saihara-chan, did you enjoy spending time with me?”

What a weird thing to ask “Why wouldn’t I?”

The cutest thing happened right there, his pale face had a slight tone of pink from his cheeks making him much more cute and adorable.

“W-Well … we’ll have to hang out tomorrow then, also, when do you leave, maybe we … we could walk back together?” was … was he getting shy???

 

_Oh my god, he looks so cute_

“Uh … well, I have a class that starts at 1pm to 3pm and then Phys Ed from 3:15pm to 5:45pm so … I guess I’m done around that time”

“Great, I’ll wait for you then, bye bye Saihara-chan” Ouma walked away, probably to his next class.

“Bye Ouma-kun” he waved at him until he was out of his sight.

 

* * *

 

His class before Phys Ed was canceled. Rumors were going through the school that the teacher had gotten food poisoning and was currently on the bathroom for almost one hour.

No students dared going near there for they feared what they might see or smell.

Shuichi spent that free time on the place he and Ouma had eaten, although it was a place people could easily come to, he had not realized at first how secluded the one area he and Ouma ate actually was.

It was nice. People were already talking bad about him without him having done anything so why even bother to socialize if they already had an image of him, he could use his time relaxing over a good novel on the calm natural place.

Eventually, the dreaded hour came.

Phys Ed.

Now, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Shuichi hated Phys Ed. Just watching his body or watching him during a class said immediately “I hate this, please take me out of here I beg you” but there was no backing away, although he hated that class he wouldn’t miss it on purpose.

One thing he normally did was waiting for the others to get done dressing and then he would. Shuichi was rather self-conscious of his body and he knew what would happen if everyone found his sexual preference.

“Hey there’s a gay guy in here, probably wanting to check us out, what a faggot” He assumed they would say.

Shuichi was more of a loner, not by his choice.

In two minutes he had already changed his clothes and joined his class. During the entire class he could feel some students looking at him, for what reason he had no clue.

He also noticed that Akamatsu was trying to approach him but whenever she attempted to move closer some students would begin to talk to her as discretely as possible so that the teacher wouldn’t shout at them. Shuichi would also move away a bit, respecting the privacy of whatever it was that they were talking about.

The class was what he had expected, long, almost never ending, tiring and sweat inducing. Once the teacher gave the order to leave everyone did so, Akamatsu gave him a kind look before exiting.

“Saihara, why are you still here, I already said that everyone can leave and I noticed you aren’t very great at this” it was the truth yet he felt embarrassed.

“I … I’m staying to help put everything away teacher”

The woman pat him in the back “If that’s what you want I won’t stop you but don’t expect any extra credit” he wasn’t expecting such thing at all, he really wanted to help … and … he didn’t want to be in there with them.

Once he had helped his teacher and grabbed his belongings he noticed the time at his watch 5:55pm.

 

_Kokichi must’ve left me and already went home_

It was logical, they had met today, had some interactions … was that enough to form a friendship, Shuichi wasn’t sure as he never had a stable friendship before but he assumed it was not.

He exited the school gate and once he got on the street something hugged him from the behind.

“Uwah!” he immediately placed a hand on his mouth once he heard giggling, a very familiar sounding giggling.

“I didn’t know Saihara-chan was so easy to startle?”

“O-Ouma-kun … please let me go, I’m sweaty and very tired” with a sigh he released Shuichi.

 

_Why is he pouting?_

The two started making their way down the orange colored street. Shuichi loved the small things, how the color seemed to change on a place due to the light that came on it, for example how during the day the street was concrete gray, at sunset and sunrise seemed a orange kind of concrete and at night it seemed darker. It was idiotic but he loved the tiny details.

The two spoke of their day as they went down the street. It was honestly nice, this whole thing was nice, talking with someone else than his own conscious, being able to become better at social interactions and at the same time figuring out what Ouma liked and didn’t like.

One thing was certain, this boy was a sugar eating machine, so stuff like sweets or carbonated drinks were of his liking.

“Ah, Ouma-kun isn’t your house that way?” he pointed to a fork in the street, it was also the same exact place they first met each other.

“Nope”

“Uh, then, why did you come from here this morning?”

“I slept at a friend’s house, and it was both the biggest mistake of my life and the best, I was up all night because that cow was doing it with her girlfriend, like please, they weren’t quiet at all … it was also very great because I got to meet you!” there he was blushing again. And there was Ouma with his cute laugh.

They kept going down the street and like all things, these interactions he had with Ouma, these feelings he was having … came to an end as he reached his house.

“This is my stop … um, goodbye Ouma-kun, see you tomorrow?”

“Nishishi, why of course my beloved, can’t wait for tomorrow!” he started running while waving at Shuichi, he waved back until the boy was no longer in sight.

As soon as he was inside and the door was shut he gave a high pitched scream.

He had been preventing from doing that at school.

Not only had he had a successful social interaction with someone, as he was close (maybe) to befriend that said someone, while getting the chance to experience love - and he was pretty sure Ouma had a thing for him, why all the ‘chan’ and ‘beloved’?

After a quick shower, and a small dinner he dragged his exhausted body to his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“This power has proven to be quite helpful … and it can be quite amusing” Ouma said to no one while sitting on a couch from his house.

“That crazy chick wasn’t lying when saying that having this was like being a god, Nishishi”

“Ahhh … I’m so glad I decided to change things for you my beloved …” with a snap a screen showed up in front of him.

 

[Save Data #01: -------]

[ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA SAVE AT #01?]

\-->[YES]  [NO]

[. . .]

[Save Data #01: Ouma Household 18:03]

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow … My beloved Shuichi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as said last chapter, this story won't have a update schedule and it won't be updated very often, but it is not a project that I will let die, it's just one that'll take some time being updated.
> 
> ... I may or may not work on it more often if requested to but my main plan is finish Darkness within and then give some focus at my fantasy fic that has been on hold for quite a while now.
> 
> I do hope that this chapter was okay, please let me know (you don't have to if you don't want to) on the comments. Thank you for reading.


End file.
